Recently, flat display apparatuses have been remarkably developed and, especially, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been adopted as display apparatuses of various electronic apparatuses in view of benefits such as light weight, thin shape, and low power consumption. In particular, a structure using a lateral electric field of In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode, Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode, etc., in active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatuses having switching elements embedded in respective pixels, has been noticed. The lateral electric field contains a fringe electric field. Each of the liquid crystal display apparatuses in such a lateral electric field mode comprises pixel electrodes and counter-electrodes formed on an array substrate, and switches liquid crystal molecules in a lateral electric field substantially parallel to a main surface of the array substrate.